Dystopia (Map Game)
The future had high hopes for the peoples of the world, however. Everything went wrong when in 1932, inspired by that of Mussolini, William Pelley lead the Bonus Army to overthrow the US government. WWII was mainly one sided . By 1943 the major powers standing in Germans and Americans wake had been wiped out, namely those of Japan, the USSR, Mexico, and Britain. The quick and brutal war resulted in the world being divided. America's ally, the Vargas Regime controlled Brazil had taken over South America with US and German technology. Africa was quickly divided with most sub-Saharan British colonies going to the USA along with most of West Africa. The US in 1950 formed new allies out of its vast colonial empire. South Africa had turned on Britain in 1941 following a coup against Jan Smuts and they had invaded Bechuanaland (Botswana) South Africa quickly became and American ally with shared racial policies. Rhodesia also quickly became a US ally due to its racism. Australia and New Zealand were tougher to turn fascist. The Centrelist Party in Australia quickly came to power and only with American troops did they hold the country together by 1952. New Zealand only turned fascist so its people wouldn't starve to death by a USN blockade. Canada and Britain were annexed into the USA. Most of Latin America was purged for those who couldn't speak English. The Race Risings of the 1960s proved to be a faulter in America's allies. Brazil, South Africa, and the Oceanian territories had all been purging those who were none-white. The Race risings in America was sparked by the public hanging of Martin Luther King Jr. and in South Africa, by that of Nelson Mandela. The world by 2000 was still in the Cold War. The tensions were high between Nazi Germany and the USA. Then by 2077, an aerial skirmish over the English Channel led to full blown war. WWIII didn't last a mere month. By the 2nd week of WWIII both sides were in ruins by nuclear weapons. Now it has been over 100 years since nuclear Armageddon and the world is shifting with the technology of the old world (the technology is similar to that of the 1960s/70s combined with Fallout) the nations of the world are locked in the battle over Dystopia. Map Someone needs to do it Timeline Mods *Creator:Orwell *Right Hand Man: **Little Helper: **Little Helper: *Mapper: *Random guy who knows math: Rules *Each country has a set ideological (Democracy, Communism, Fascism, Thocracy) stand and a set policy (Consolidation/Isolation, Expansion, Diplomacy) at the beginning of the game. *Hazard Zones will impact conflicts. *Even though there will be an algo, major wars will be determined by mods and logic. *There are almost no plausibility rules because no one can know what would happen in this world. *Technology has stagnated so think of terms of the 1960-80s warfare and equipment. *Each nation will also have a set friendship/ally status like (Pan-America requests Oceania to send troops in to quell a rebellion). The Remnants *There is a new element called Hazard Zones which are usually irradiated wastelands or areas of extreme desertification America's *Oceania (controls Canada)- Orwell *Pan-America- *Pacific Conglomerate- *Republic of Columbia- *Capital States of America- *United States of America (Midwest)- *Brazil (all of South America)-Sailesh *Gulf Coast Confederacy- *New America (Texas)- *American Hazard Zones **Great Utah Desert- runs from Baja-Utah, most of Baja, Sonora, Arizona, and Utah **Atacama Super Desert- Northern Chile and most of the Peruvian coast **Rio Desert- Southern Texas, Northeast Mexico is covered in a land with mutated rattlesnakes **Washington Wasteland- Irradiated ruins of the American megalopilos running from DC to Philadelphia Europe *Oceania (British Iles/Iceland)- Orwell *National Socialist States of Western Europe- Deutsch *Greater Austrian Riech (Nazi Remnants)- *Scandinavian Riech (more Nazi Remnants)- *Eurasian Socialist Union (European Russia, Eastern Europe, Balkans)- *European Hazard Zones **German Wasteland- Iradiated landscape of central Germany, runs from the Rhine to Silesia and is the only thing stopping Eurasian expansion into Western Europe with the Austrian Riech Asia *Oceania (India which is getting restless)- Orwell *Chinese Republic of East Asia- *Pacific Conglomerate (Remnants of Americas pacific empire, Southeast Asia)- *Shogun Empire (Super shogunistic angry Japan)- *Korea (A Combination of modern China and North Korea in one)- *Eurasian Socialist Union (Asian sector, Northern Middle East, Central Asia and Siberia)- *Palestine- *Kurdistan- Warrioroffreedom123 *Asian Hazard Zones **Arab Super Desert- Islam has been washed away to Kurdistan and Palestine, Arabia is now one big lifeless desert with roaming packs of Bedouins **Mongolian Super Desert- Stops Eurasia and the Chinese total invasion, littered with the wrecks of many tanks and skeletons. **Turkmen Desert- Eurasia only access Iran through the Caspian or the Caucasus, this desert cuts off trade from Russia to India by the wars Africa *Oceania (Southern Africa,Nigerian coast)- Orwell *Former American Republic of Liberia- *Western Europe (Algeria and Egypt with East Africa)- Deutsch *Central African State- **East Africa (CAS puppet comprised of Uganda and Tanzania)- *Republic of Free Israel (Jewish State of Madagascar)- *Ethiopian Free State- *African Hazard Zones **Great Sahara- The Sahara has expanded having sand pour into the water, almost lifeless despite guerrilla wars, tribes, and the occasional warring armies **Great Namad Desert- Extreme desertification has lead to Namibia an area where the last free tribes on earth are. Oceanian forces going from Cape Town to the front, use Namibia as a massive transport route, here Rogue South African soldiers also remain here as the Republic of Free South Africa. Australasia *Pacific Conglomerate (Indonesia)- *Oceania (Australia and Polynesia)- Orwell *Australian Hazard Zones **Outback Free Zone/ The Great White- Not even Oceania controls the outback its so hostile, here the Road Warriors rule with supped up deasil punk machines, occasionally an Oceanian plane from Perth to Cairns, Townsville, or Brisbane crashes, all are kidnapped that aren't killed. Hell on Earth 2184 In Pan-America, the isolationist government continues its propaganda scheme under President Christian Brown. Eurasia continues to build up forces to ward off the Scandinavian and Austo-European armies. In India the Oceanian Thought Police crush another Hindu revolt with poison gas. Another one of London's super plagues are released in rebels in Kashmir. In Australasia the Oceanians attempt another recon ground mission to locate Alice Springs but is beaten back by a warlord named Scrotus. The CAS builds up military forces in Katanga as it is ever paranoid about an Oceanian advance, however Big Brother in a secret cabinet meeting with top Generals Aronson and Rutherford discussed that the collapse of the CAS would mean that South Africa is no longer threatened thus making the black proles and White party members less paranoid. In Free Israel, another Oceanian flyby against the RFIS Achma causes tension between the relationship of Ingsoc and the Jews of Madagascar. Category:Map Games